


Baking time

by Ijustread



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I miss 2yeon :(, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustread/pseuds/Ijustread
Summary: They aren't the best cooks but they can handle baking a little cake, even if it gets a little messy. And the best part, they get to be stupidly sweet and adorable and slow dance while waiting for said cake to bake.ORNayeon and Jeongyeon decide to bake a cake together and a little bit of shenanigans ensue and a whole truck load of fluff.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Baking time

**Author's Note:**

> The 2yeon drought is real and you should be afraid.
> 
> Self-indulgent 2yeon fluff fic because I miss 2yeon, 2yeon fluff and just Jeongyeon in general.

It seemed like the perfect thing to do on a nice Wednesday evening and they were craving something sweet. Between the two of them they could make a pretty damn good omelet and maybe pancakes if they were lucky. That’s why baking a little cake from scratch felt like an easy enough task. At least they were completely confident in themselves. Honestly, they should’ve known this wasn’t going to work out perfectly but it was good enough.

Jeongyeon had her arms wrapped around Nayeon’s waist, chin resting on her shoulder as they looked at the recipe once more on the tablet. They had bought the ingredients earlier today and ruffled through all the kitchen cabinets for a cake pan and measuring cups. So far so good.

“First things first, mix together the sugar and butter.” Nayeon murmured, putting the tablet down and looking for the things.

Jeongyeon pressed a kiss to her cheek and let go, getting the mixing bowl from their mixer that came with their apartment. Nayeon threw in the butter and proceeded to pour sugar into a measuring cup. Jeongyeon couldn’t help but laugh when she saw her girlfriend trying to get the exact amount into the cup, closing one eye to see if it was at the right line.

“I don’t think you need to be that meticulous, babe.”

“Do you want an overly sweet cake? I don’t think so.” Nayeon scolded her, continuing her measuring.

“A couple of grams isn’t going to make much of a difference.”

Nayeon ignored her and finally put the sugar into the bowl with the butter. She took it back to the mixer and flipped the switch to turn it on. Jeongyeon grabbed two eggs and gently cracked them one at a time into the mixture.

“Didn’t you need three eggs?” The older woman immediately commented.

“No, pretty sure it was two.”

Nayeon still checked it over, grumbling a little to herself when she saw that, indeed, it was two eggs. She finally remembered that she should turn the oven on. They hadn’t ever used the oven at their place, they didn’t cook anything and if they did, it was always on the stove. Nayeon fumbled around with the knobs and buttons, figuring out the display and how everything worked. It took a while but she was satisfied when the oven lit up and the display showed her 175 degrees celsius.

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon put in some vanilla and then a little extra just for the hell of it and put in the flour. Don’t tell Nayeon but it was a little bit more than what the recipe had said. Some of it flew out of the bowl and Jeongyeon coughed because it landed in her face.

“Ah, shit! Why did it puff up like that?”

“You put too much in too quick, that’s why, smartypants.” Nayeon enjoyed laughing at her girlfriend. She looked cute with flour all over her face.

She also got the little tub of baking powder and put in two teaspoons. It didn’t seem like a lot and she was contemplating adding in another but was distracted by Nayeon passing by her and slapping her butt, startling the woman and making the spoon in her hands with extra baking powder fall to the floor.

“Seriously! Nayeon, fuck, it’s all over the floor.” Nayeon had a surprised expression on her face before busting out laughing.

“Why were you surprised? I do that all the time!”

“Why would you do it when I’m holding something in my hand!”

The taller woman was not impressed. It was going to be very annoying to clean up, she already knew Nayeon was going to be of no help. The woman wanted to help, which was nice, but it was never to Jeongyeon’s standard. It still looked messy to her. That’s why Jeongyeon was in charge of cleaning their apartment and Nayeon got to buy groceries and do the laundry. But right now she couldn’t be bothered. She was going to clean everything up when they had finished.

Nayeon put baking paper in the cake pan and buttered it up. Then she got the mixture and put it in the pan. Now they still had some time until the oven would heat up. She approached her sulking girlfriend, who was wiping her face with a wet paper towel.

“Why did you clean up? You looked cute with the little white spots on your face. Maybe I should add some more?”

Jeongyeon sharply turned around and glared right at her girlfriend.

“Im Nayeon, do not, I repeat, do not throw flour. I will kick you out of this apartment.”

Nayeon just laughed manically but gave up the idea. She knew that Jeongyeon hated getting messy and she could be seriously pissed if Nayeon made a huge mess. It was pretty scary when the blonde passive-aggressively cleaned their apartment, occasionally shooting looks at her, trying to guilt trip her. It always worked too. It wasn’t like Nayeon did it intentionally, she was just a bit of a messy person. Except when she had a water fight in their apartment with Momo and Sana. When Jeongyeon entered their apartment she looked like her head would explode any second. That night she was convinced that Jeongyeon was seriously considering breaking up with her. It took a whole week of Nayeon pampering her girlfriend and shooting the cutest puppy eyes her way to make the taller woman forgive her.

Nayeon put her arms on the counter, trapping Jeongyeon, intending to make out with her to pass time but only got to press a cute little peck on her nose before the oven peeped. Jeongyeon escaped her grasp and put the cake in the oven but Nayeon followed her. This time they had around 40 minutes and the bunny was more than happy to pass that time by loving up her girlfriend.

Her arms went around Jeongyeon’s waist and she nuzzled her neck for a moment before pressing kisses all over her neck and shoulder. At first Jeongyeon weakly protested against the kisses but she wasn’t fooling anyone. She loved making out with Nayeon and she secretly loved when Nayeon was being clingy. Jeongyeon turned around in Nayeon’s arms, putting her own around her neck and smiled brightly at her.

“Wanna make out like some drunk college kids in the kitchen?”

Nayeon hummed her response and connected their lips. It actually wasn’t rushed or heavy in any way. They were gentle and took their time, occasionally pressing impossible closer. Jeongyeon kept one arm around Nayeon’s shoulder, tugging her closer and the other fell onto her hip where she ran it up and down, sometimes going downwards to squeeze Nayeon’s ass. Nayeon let her hands run through Jeongyeon’s hair, lightly scratching her scalp and then she let one hand fall to her nape, squeezing and pulling her even closer.

Jeongyeon pulled away slightly to look into Nayeon’s eyes before leaving a couple pecks on her lips and then kissing both her cheeks and her forehead. Nayeon smiled at the cute expression of love, melting into Jeongyeon’s arms and burying her face in the crook of her neck. Jeongyeon could feel her smile on her collarbone and couldn’t help but smile too.

“I love you.” Nayeon whispered.

“I love you too, baby.”

Nayeon blindly reached for her phone behind her and grabbed it. She browsed through her playlist and decided to play “Lover” by Taylor Swift.

“Come on, slow dance with me”

“That’s so so cheesy.” Yet Jeongyeon couldn’t help but smile impossibly wide and place her arms around her waist again.

“But you love it.” Nayeon pushed them away from the counter so they had room to sway around.

“Yeah, I do.”

It was nice. They both felt relaxed in each other’s arms, listening to the lyrics as they moved from one side to the other. Jeongyeon pressed a kiss to the top of the brunette’s head before resting her head on top of Nayeon’s. There was barely any room between them. They kept on dancing for about three songs. Random love songs playing in the background.

“We should make the frosting. The cake will be done soon.” Jeongyeon reminded Nayeon.

“It’s not like we can put the frosting on right away. The cake needs to cool down a little first.”

“I guess.”

They joked around with each other until the cake was done. It wasn’t exactly golden brown, having been in the oven just a little too long but it was good enough. Jeongyeon carefully cut the cake in half and Nayeon grabbed more butter and sugar to make frosting. Eventually, they managed to frost the cake but not without Jeongyeon pressing a drop of frosting on Nayeon’s cheek. Her girlfriend, of course, retaliated and smeared a whole hand in her face. Nayeon laughed uncontrollably while Jeongyeon complained about how unfair it was to have that much frosting in her face.

Nayeon cleaned a little bit of it off Jeongyeon’s face with her finger and licked it clean, cheekily commenting how delicious it was. Jeongyeon just blankly stared at her before chuckling. She couldn’t stay mad when Nayeon looked that cute. They poured some sprinkles on their cake and used the last bit of frosting and a little red food dye to draw on a little heart.

The cake tasted amazing. Jeongyeon confidently claimed that it was the best cake she had ever had because it was made with their love. Nayeon laughed out of embarrassment at the corny joke but secretly it still made her feel happy and fuzzy.

“Now I have to clean up our floor. I’m not eating breakfast in here if there is going to be flour and baking powder on the floor and the sink is a mess.” Jeongyeon declared and moved to get the vacuum cleaner while Nayeon lied down on the couch, looking for something to watch for when her girlfriend was done.

“Don’t take too long, I’ll miss you.” 

Nayeon sent a kiss her way and Jeongyeon pretended to catch it and press it to her cheek.

“That was meant for your lips, you know.” Nayeon pouted.

“When I’m done you can kiss my lips as many times as you want.”


End file.
